Partitur
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Haruno Sakura, sang mantan violinist cilik terkenal, memutuskan untuk kembali tampil setelah beberapa tahun vakum dari dunia musik. Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, sesama violinist, yang berwatak dingin dan selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh /Chap. 2 update
1. Chapter 1

Di puncak sebuah menara, seseorang tengah berdiri tegap di sela-sela tiang besi raksasa yang mencuat menantang cakrawala. Sejenak, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke bawah sana dengan netranya yang berkilat. Dalam selipan kedua jarinya terdapat lembaran kertas bertuliskan not dan simbol, terbakar hangus oleh api dari pemantik yang ia nyalakan. Bersamaan dengan itu, ditengadahkan wajah tenangnya ke atas, merasakan angin yang terus menerbangkan partikel-partikel abu tersebut ke udara hingga tak lagi bersisa.

Semua dirasa sempurna, ia pun berlutut dengan satu kaki, sementara kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam terjulur membuka koper polimer yang diletakkan begitu saja di atas lantas kasar yang dingin. Saat koper terbuka, terpampang senapan jarak jauh dengan beberapa bagian masih terpisah. Di sudut kiri terdapat wadah bermaterial karet sintetis—terisi lima buah peluru berbentuk runcing dengan ujung berwarna merah. Sekilas ia melirik jam di pergelangannya dan dengan gerakan cepat serta cekatan, ia mulai merakit senjata tersebut

Tak sampai beberapa menit, sebuah senapan _rifle_ berukuran 54 inchi lengkap dengan peredam suara dan cahaya telah berada dalam genggamannya. Ia menempatkan _bipod_ senjata di pembatas bangunan yang tak terlalu tinggi. Setelah itu, diposisikannya dirinya tepat di belakang senapan tersebut.

[" _Delta..._ "]

Ia tak menjawab panggilan dari _receiver_ yang terpasang di telinga kirinya.

[" _Delta..._ "] Suara itu kembali terdengar. [" _Can you hear me_?"]

" _Loud and clear. I can hear your fuckin' voice._ " Kalimatnya meluncur pelan. "Jangan menggangguku saat sedang bekerja."

Bunyi serak kerongkongan seperti hendak membendung tawa langsung menusuk pendengarannya. Ia mendengus samar.

[" _Okay... Okay_..."] Suara di ujung sana tampak mengalah. [" _Good luck then_. _Don't miss_."]

Komunikasi diputus.

Ia membisu seraya kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada objek yang ia intai dari balik lensa _scope_. Pandangan matanya setajam elang. Setelah memastikan semuanya tepat sasaran, perlahan jarinya mulai bergerak menyentuh picu senapan seiring dengan ujung bibirnya yang terangkat miring. Ia menyeringai sinis.

" _See you in hell_."

' **TRANG'**

Bunyi kaca pecah disusul ambruknya tubuh Terumi Mei membuat seluruh tamu dalam suatu ruangan kontan tercengang dan ternganga. Wanita berambut cokelat itu tampak kesakitan sembari memegang leher. Terlihat kucuran darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela jari miliknya yang bergetar. Tak menunggu waktu lama, suasana semakin ricuh karena semua orang berhamburan keluar. Lima orang _bodyguard_ berjas hitam sontak mengeluarkan revolver dari balik punggung mereka, mengamati, dan mengamankan keadaan. Sedangkan beberapa _bodyguard_ lainnya bergegas memboyong Mei untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Setengah jam kemudian, area gedung megah tersebut telah dikelilingi oleh garis kuning pembatas polisi dengan beberapa petugas yang tampak sibuk lalu lalang di sekitar lokasi.

Belum ada yang menyadari, berada beberapa ratus meter dari sana, seorang pria tak dikenal tewas tergeletak dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PARTITUR  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura, sang mantan _violinist_ cilik terkenal, memutuskan untuk kembali tampil setelah beberapa tahun vakum dari dunia musik. Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, sesama _violinist_ , yang berwatak dingin dan selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh / Di lain pihak, Badan Keamanan Federal Jepang mau tak mau harus terlibat dalam kasus kemunculan _sniper_ yang telah lama mati dari masa lalu. Dan percobaan pembunuhan seorang anggota parlemen menjadi awal pembuka dari semua ini /

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan apapun.

 **Rate :** T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), etc.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Seseorang penah berkata bahwa hidup itu ibarat musik. Diawali oleh alunan intro dan diselingi interlude. Ada tempo yang harus kita nikmati. Ada dinamika yang perlu kita jalani. Terkadang riang bak vivase dan sedih bagai grave. Terkadang lembut bak pianissimo dan nyaring seperti fortissimo. Hingga akhirnya kita mencapai coda. Dan di saat itulah ia akan menceritakan segalanya ..._

 _... melalui sebuah lembaran_ _ **partitur**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis _pink_ itu duduk sendirian di bangku taman tepat di bawah pohon hias yang rindang. Sementara Sasuke, berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggung pada dinding kawat di pinggir lapangan basket yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan taman. Selagi kawan-kawannya sibuk merebut bola, ia memilih untuk menyaksikan gerak-gerik gadis di seberang sana.

Rambut dikuncir, celana denim ketat yang sedikit robek di bagian lutut, jaket _hoodie_ putih motif polkadot, sepatu _converse_ berwarna biru tua, serta tas ransel berbentuk menyerupai kepala binatang, mewarnai penampilannya hari ini. Oh... Jangan lupakan _hardcase_ biola di tangan kanan dan majalah Metal Hammer di tangan kiri, serta sebuah lolipop yang selalu terkulum dalam mulutnya di manapun ia berada.

Sasuke meliriknya dengan kedua alis nyaris bertaut. Biola dan majalah musik metal Inggris. Entah di mana korelasi antara kedua benda tersebut, namun ia selalu membawanya bersamaan. Aneh. Hampir semua orang menyebutnya begitu. Dan Sasuke bukan tanpa alasan memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Ia mengenalnya—ralat—mengenal baik karyanya. Haruno Sakura, seorang mantan _violinist_ cilik belasan tahun lalu, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk vakum dalam waktu yang lama. Sangat lama. Padahal ia baru menelurkan satu album musik instrumental yang sukses mengantarkannya menjadi pemain biola terkenal diumur yang sangat muda, saat menghilang dari atas panggung. Tak disangkanya sama sekali, bahwa tiga minggu yang lalu, seorang Sakura akan muncul di kampus seni tempatnya belajar. Ya, dirinya sama seperti gadis itu, seorang _violinist_.

Sasuke mulanya tak percaya, gadis cilik yang selalu ia dengarkan musiknya ketika kecil, adalah sosok nyentrik seperti itu. Sakura tetap bergaul dan memiliki teman tentu saja. Meskipun tak banyak, lumayan dapat menghindarkan dirinya dari label ' _super freak'_. Sudah cukup dengan kelakuannya yang absurd, tak acuh, dan penyendiri. Jika ia tak mengenal satu orang pun, mungkin julukan yang tepat untuknya adalah mahkluk luar angkasa alias alien dari planet antah berantah.

Pemuda itu masih ingat, ketika kakeknya menghadiahi sekeping CD sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan. Kala itulah, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengarkan permainan biola Sakura. Dan sosok yang muncul dalam imajinasi polosnya adalah malaikat mungil yang cantik, lembut, ceria, baik hati, dan segala sifat surgawinya, tengah memainkan _violin_ dengan indah.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, setelah Sasuke tumbuh dewasa, ia baru menyadari bahwa kenyataan tak selalu berbanding lurus dengan harapan. Sakura bukanlah malaikat. Ia adalah mahkluk asing yang gemar menggesek biola sambil menikmati lolipop dengan wajahnya yang tak acuh. Tak ketinggalan dengan majalah metal dan tas yang bentuknya saja tak jelas. _Oh, God..._

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri, membuka _hardcase_ hitam tempatnya menyimpan alat musik, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _bow_ —alat penggesek biola yang batangnya terbuat dari kayu. Mata Sasuke seketika memicing. Apa yang akan dilakukan? Latihan di taman? Ia ingin sekali mendekat untuk mendengarkan. Rajin sekali rupanya gadis itu. Walaupun agak aneh, ia ternyata tekun dan sangat profesio—

' **PLUK'**

—nal.

 _Bow_ itu ia pukulkan ke atas rimbunan ranting kecil di atas kepalanya hingga beberapa helaian daun dan bunga berjatuhan menghiasi rambut merah mudanya, lalu tersenyum girang seperti anak kecil kesetanan yang diberi permen.

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar yakin dia adalah alien.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Suara debuman pintu yang ditutup—dibanting—keras, membuat Sarutobi Hiruzen otomatis berbalik dalam satu sentakan kursi putarnya. Dengan dahi mengernyit dan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga, ia menatap kesal sosok yang telah lancang menerobos masuk ke ruangannya tanpa permisi.

"Baiklah. Akan kuhubungi kembali. Terima kasih."

Ia memutus sambungan telepon dan meletakkan benda itu ke atas meja.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk terlebih dahulu?"

Tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya, pria dengan rambut perak itu duduk bersandar di kursi, tepat di hadapan sang bos. Wajahnya serius. "Senapan antimaterial kaliber .50 BMG."

Alis Hiruzen terangkat tinggi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kasus Terumi Mei."

Pria paruh baya itu langsung paham. Kejadian penembakan anggota dewan ketika menghadiri konferensi tersebut memang menyita banyak perhatian dari berbagai kalangan. Bergulir banyak isu yang berkembang dalam masyarakat, salah satunya adalah kasus ini dilatar belakangi oleh ketidaksukaan partai oposisi terhadap Terumi Mei, serta rumor mengenai para ekstrimis yang sedang mengincar para petinggi pemerintahan.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar. "Terumi- _san_ beruntung karena pelurunya meleset dan cuma menggores lehernya. Meskipun harus masuk rumah sakit."

"Dari jarak beberapa ratus meter untuk ukuran seorang _sniper_ , mengherankan jika pelurunya meleset."

"Berarti disengaja? Pelaku hanya berniat melukai? Bukan membunuh?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Mengapa dia mengambil resiko sebesar itu hanya untuk melukai?"

Hiruzen melipat tangan di dada, mulai gusar. "Jangan main teka-teki denganku, Kakashi. Kau tahu aku baru saja tiba dari Manila."

"Sepertinya anda memang belum diberi tahu." Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah map hitam berlogo khas di sudut kanan atas. "Dua jam setelah penembakan, orang kita menemukan satu set senjata Hecate II yang digunakan untuk menembak Terumi- _san_." Pria itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Bersama satu jasad pria dengan peluru yang menembus tepat di pelipisnya. Ini masih dirahasiakan."

Raut wajah Hiruzen berubah pias. Dijulurkan tangannya untuk meraih map lalu dibacanya dengan teliti. "Pelaku dibunuh tepat saat dia membidik Terumi Mei. Itu yang membuat pelurunya meleset. Ada dua pihak yang terlibat di sini."

Kakashi mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Anda tahu senjata apa yang digunakan untuk membunuh pelaku penembakan Terumi- _san_?"

Hiruzen tak menjawab, karena ia yakin Kakashi juga tak membutuhkan jawaban darinya.

"Galium III". Pria itu menyebut sebuah nama seraya mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku jasnya. "Daya jangkaunya lebih hebat dibanding XM109 Barret."

"Kau yakin?" Hiruzen bertanya ragu. Jujur, ia merasa kasus ini sedikit... kompleks.

"Aku yakin. Konstruksi dan kaliber peluru yang digunakan memang hampir sama. Meskipun disamarkan, tetapi mataku jeli melihat perbedaannya."

"Tunggu dulu..." Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Kita tahu senjata itu tak diproduksi secara massal dan tidak digunakan oleh sembarang pihak. Hanya kalangan tertentu dan..." Ia tak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Bukankah mereka telah dimusnahkan sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu? Apalagi orang itu." Kata-katanya penuh tekanan. "Mereka dikabarkan tewas dan pihak luar negeri juga sudah mengonfirmasi."

Kakashi tak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Ia hanya diam dan menatap lurus pria di hadapannya. Sejenak mulutnya terbuka sedikit, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun enggan. Hiruzen dapat menangkap ekspresi tersebut. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kepalanya terangguk kecil. "Anda tahu siapa pelaku penembakan Terumi- _san_ yang ditemukan tewas itu?"

Mata Hiruzen menyipit. "Siapa?"

"Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto. Mantan anggota ANBU."

Raut terkejut tak bisa lagi disembunyikan pria itu. Ia menarik napas panjang, mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, lalu menggeser kursi berkaki rodanya ke belakang—di samping jendela kaca yang besar. Matanya beralih ke luar. "Danzo sudah diberi tahu?"

"Beliau masih berada di luar kota dan—"

"Cepat hubungi si tua bangka itu! Segera adakan rapat tertutup," selanya dengan tangan terkibas, isyarat agar Kakashi segera meninggalkannya seorang sendiri. Di ruangan yang senyap itu, Hiruzen memandang kosong, masih ke luar jendela, memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terlalu rumit hingga menumpuk dan menjadi benang kusut di kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, 01.15 AM**

[" _Eagle two and five, report in._ "]

[" _This is Eagle two reporting in. Sector B all clear_."]

[" _This is Eagle five. Sector E clear_."]

[" _Great, soldiers. Ready in your position_. Lengah sedikit, akan kucambuk kalian dengan sapu _._ "]

[" _Asshole_."]

Terdengar tawa berkepanjangan dari radio transmisinya. Sasuke berdecak lidah. Memutuskan untuk menginterupsi interaksi tak beres yang dilakukan rekan-rekan setimnya.

" _This is Eagle one_. _Over_."

[" _Yes, Eagle one. Come in_."]

Rekannya menjawab dengan suara renyah yang menurut Sasuke : menyebalkan—karena frekuensinya yang terlalu tinggi. Cempreng dan berisik. Membuat pening jika didengarkan terlalu lama.

"Tutup mulut kalian. Aku sangat lelah dan ingin cepat pulang," desisnya rendah.

Gelak tawa itu justru semakin gencar. Ia mendesah. Bekerja sama dengan orang-orang ini lebih terasa seperti bekerja dengan sekumpulan badut sirkus dibanding dengan sekumpulan agen khusus ANBU. Sedang bertugas saja, masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda. Apa mereka benar-benar lulus tes kejiwaan ketika akan direkrut dulu? Ia meragukannya.

["Ayo kita tuntaskan sebelum si pemarah ini menghabisi kita semua. Ingat. Misi kita hanya mengawasi. Jangan sampai ada kontak sedikitpun jika tidak mendapat aba-aba _. Do you copy?"_ ]

" _Copy that_."

[" _Allright_ , _Team_. Regu penyergap baru saja masuk ke dalam sarang _. Stand by in five_."]

Sasuke mulai merunduk, mengawasi sebuah ruangan melalui teropong senjatanya. Jendela yang cukup besar memungkinkannya untuk mengestimasi jumlah orang di dalam sana. Ada beberapa bayangan samar yang sempat tertangkap mata. Namun hanya satu orang yang bisa diperhatikan dengan jelas—karena berdiri tepat di samping kaca jendela. Seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan kepala plontosnya yang mengkilap. Memakai kaos singlet hitam dan celana motif _army_. Tingginya sekitar 6 kaki, kulitnya kemerahan, ada tato abstrak yang memanjang dari dada hingga ke lengan kirinya. Dari wujudnya, ia terlihat seperti orang asing. Latin mungkin.

[" _Eagle one_ , apa ada pergerakan?"]

Ia menggeleng pelan, seolah orang yang tengah berbicara dengannya berada nyata di hadapannya. " _Negative_ ," jawabnya pendek. Objek yang intai masih bersikap normal. Sama sekali tak ada gerakan mencurigakan. Mereka belum tahu bahwa tempat ini telah dikepung. Regu penyergap juga telah menyusup ke dalam untuk melumpuhkan mereka. Aman.

Hingga pada menit berikutnya, ia tak lagi berpikiran seperti itu. Tepat di saat ia akan pergi menyusul rekan anggota lainnya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi nyaring kaca yang pecah. Kemudian dentuman ledakan seperti petasan raksasa, disertai dengan aliran listrik gedung yang seketika padam. Ia terkesiap tak percaya. Semua terjadi terlalu cepat.

["Siapa idiot yang melakukan kontak?!"]

Suara rekannya yang bertugas sebagai pengawas, menggelegar emosi. Tentu saja ia murka. Misi ini seharusnya bisa berjalan dengan mulus—seperti yang sudah-sudah mereka lakukan—jika saja tak terjadi hal di luar dugaan tadi.

"Bukan kami! Tak ada satupun dari kami yang menembakkan peluru." Sasuke menyahut dengan tegas. Timnya tidak berisikan orang-orang bodoh yang sembrono dalam menggunakan senjata. Mereka tahu prosedur dalam menjalankan tugas. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, yang jelas ia yakin, kaca jendela itu tak mungkin memecahkan dirinya sendiri. Pasti ada seseorang yang telah menembaknya. Dan berdasarkan perkiraannya, arah peluru berasal dari sudut beberapa derajat dari tempatnya sekarang.

Pemuda bermata kelam itu menunduk serta memasang mode inframerah pada teropong senjatanya. Lalu diarahkan senjata tersebut ke tempat lain, yang ia curigai sebagai tempat si pelaku membidik. Keningnya berkerut hebat. Nihil. Dari sini, tak ada apapun yang bisa ia lihat.

Terdengar rentetan suara muntahan timah panas dari gedung tersebut. Tiga mobil tim khusus tampak dikerahkan untuk membantu. Sepuluh orang anggota tim penyergap menyusul masuk ke dalam. Sementara yang lainnya berjaga di luar. Akibat dari penembakan misterius tersebut, para gembong narkoba yang ingin mereka tangkap, akhirnya tersadar akan kehadiran mereka dan melakukan perlawanan sengit. Suasana semakin tak terkendali. Bunyi desingan peluru di mana-mana.

[ _All units. This is a code red. Return to base. Over._ ]

Suara rekannya kembali mengudara, memerintahkan semua unit untuk kembali ke _base_. Sial. Ia tak menyangka tim ANBU mereka akan secepat ini ditarik dari misi.

[" _Mayday_. Aku membutuhkan bantuan. Ada yang membidikku. Kakiku terluka. Tembakan dari arah barat. Tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya."]

[" _Roger that, Eagle four. Hang in there_."]

Embusan napasnya semakin memburu. Tepat sesuai dugaan. Ada penembak jitu lain yang ikut mengintervensi mereka. Sekarang, salah satu anggotanya yang diserang. Ia tak mungkin berdiam diri. Pelakunya harus segera ditemukan sebelum ada korban lain berjatuhan. "Akan kuselidiki." Ia segera bersiap berpindah posisi, ketika rekannya kembali menegur, kali dengan intonasi yang lebih keras.

["Lupakan! Dua rekan kita terluka. Mereka harus dievakuasi segera. _You stand down! Now_!"]

"Aku akan mencari pelakunya."

["Mundur sekarang juga, _Eagle one_!"] Bentak suara di ujung sana. ["Ini perintah! _Out._ ]

"Brengsek!" Ia mengumpat kasar, membereskan seluruh peralatannya, dan mulai bergerak mundur. Tetapi sebelum ia betul-betul pergi dari tempat itu, dipandangi lagi arah tersebut dengan batin bertanya-tanya. Siapa orang itu? Di mana dia berada? Apa tujuannya? Sampai tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu besi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itupun terus mengendap di otaknya, yang ia tahu, tidak akan mungkin terjawab dalam waktu dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat, yang berada jauh dari sana, seseorang mengintai dari balik sebuah senapan jarak jauh, sambil menggengam selembar kertas berisi not dan simbol dengan wajahnya yang tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

' _Manusia-manusia munafik. Apa kalian menyadari keberadaanku sekarang?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Arsip lama yang baru terselesaikan sekarang. Terinspirasi dari KGB, CIA, FBI, MI6, dan berbagai film tentang badan intelijen (*tabok). Jadi gimana, Minna?

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku bisa memainkan piano jika anda mau. Aku punya musik yang cocok untuk anda."

Alunan suara lembut dan menggoda membuat hasrat pria itu semakin membludak. Iris matanya penuh gelora memandang tubuh berbalut gaun mini berenda yang tengah berdiri anggun di hadapannya. Ia sudah membayangkan jika lekukan dan sentuhan kulit pualam itu menyentuh dan bersatu dengannya. Bibirnya yang kehitaman akibat terpapar cerutu dijilati dengan deru napas yang terdengar cepat.

"Mainkan diriku saja, Sayang." Pria itu cengengesan. Kacamatanya sudah terlepas entah ke mana. Dasi berwarna hijau lumut di lehernya bahkan telah melonggar dengan tiga kancing atas yang terbuka. Kemeja yang ia pakai telah kusut dengan lengan yang tergulung hingga mencapai siku.

"Permainanku kasar. Tak apa?"

Tangan mulusnya ditarik hingga terduduk di pangkuan sang pria.

"Kasari aku seperti yang kau inginkan."

Lengkungan samar terpeta di wajahnya bersamaan dengan ciuman rakus yang mendarat di leher mulusnya. Sementara tangan kasar milik pria tersebut mulai meraba nafsu betisnya, perlahan naik hingga ke paha dan—

Mata si pria tiba-tiba membulat sempurna saat meraba sebuah lempengan baja tipis bergagang yang terselip di sisi dalam paha gadis itu.

"KUSO!"

Umpatannya memekik seiring dengan gerakan cepat lengannya yang dipelintir ke belakang. Tubuhnya terjungkang ke depan dengan kedua lengan tertahan di balik punggung. Ia meringis kesakitan namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan posisi seperti ini, pipi mendarat di lantai, tulang-tulang yang terasa remuk, tangan yang telah terikat, mata yang ditutupi kain hitam, serta pisau pipih nan tajam yang terus menempel di lehernya, ia tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dihabisi dengan kejam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" desisnya saat penutup matanya dibuka, pada seseorang berpostur jangkung yang kini berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Ia mendecih dan tersadar. Seharusnya kata 'kau', ia ganti dengan 'kalian'. Karena tak berselang lama, langkah kaki jenjang dan tegas itu pelan-pelan mendekati dirinya dan langsung menodongkan pistol ke pelipisnya. Dingin yang berjengit membuat buliran keringat mengalir deras dari setiap jengkal pori-pori.

"Keberatan jika _threesome_?"

Dan yang terakhir kali pria itu ingat ialah sebuah kertas putih bertulis not dan simbol yang perlahan-lahan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Darahnya sendiri _…._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PARTITUR**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura, sang mantan violinist cilik terkenal, memutuskan untuk kembali tampil setelah beberapa tahun vakum dari dunia musik. Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, sesama violinist, yang berwatak dingin dan selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh / Di lain pihak, Badan Keamanan Federal Jepang mau tak mau harus terlibat dalam kasus kemunculan sniper yang telah lama mati dari masa lalu. Dan percobaan pembunuhan seorang anggota parlemen menjadi awal pembuka dari semua ini /

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to :**

Bang Kise Ganteng, Guest, readr, Bougenville, ai uchiharunochan, an nahl, silvermist uchiha, kura cakun, ssfans, wowwoh geegee, HNMY, zarachan, Nurulita as Lita-san, Guest2, Uchiha Javaraz, rere, alfirza, Gani.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan apapun.

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seseorang penah berkata bahwa hidup itu ibarat musik. Diawali oleh alunan intro dan diselingi interlude. Ada tempo yang harus kita nikmati. Ada dinamika yang perlu kita jalani. Terkadang riang bak vivase dan sedih bagai grave. Terkadang lembut bak pianissimo dan nyaring seperti fortissimo. Hingga akhirnya kita mencapai coda. Dan di saat itulah ia akan menceritakan segalanya ..._

 _... melalui sebuah lembaran_ _ **partitur**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Awas!"

' **BUK.'**

Bunyi benturan disusul cekikikan beberapa gadis menyapa pendengaran Sakura sore itu. Ia terkesiap memandang sebagian jaket dan ranselnya yang basah terkena tumpahan teh lemon yang wadahnya telah jatuh ke tanah akibat tak sengaja terantuk lemparan bola basket. Buru-buru ia membuka tas dan spontan berdecak kesal begitu mendapati beberapa lembar kertas musiknya telah lembab dengan ujung yang sedikit lusuh.

Ia kemudian berdiri tegak, bersiap mendamprat siapapun yang telah mengotori miliknya yang berharga. Namun ekspresi garangnya sedikit berubah saat menatap pemuda berseragam olahraga itu menghampirinya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Maaf." Ia berucap pelan. "Kau tak apa?"

Sakura mendesah pasrah sebelum menjawab, "Hm." Ia menunduk, hendak mengatur semua peralatannya yang berantakan. Di dekatnya, Sasuke ikut berlutut dan turut membantunya.

"Partiturmu basah?" Pemuda itu bersuara tanpa menoleh. "Akan kucarikan ganti—"

"Ini tak ada di manapun," sela Sakura. Ujung bibirnya tertarik paksa. "Lagipula tak rusak sama sekali." Kertas itu ia perlihatkan tepat di muka Sasuke yang kali ini memandangnya dengan kedua alis menyatu.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Lain kali jangan mengkhayal di pinggir lapangan."

Tangan Sakura terhenti, melirik pemuda itu sejenak, lantas dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat, ia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Aku lelah. Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang harus dibereskan."

"Kerja _part time_?"

"Semacam itu." Sakura tersenyum miring. "Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

Kening Sasuke semakin mengernyit. Ia memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh. "Aku tak bekerja paruh waktu, Haruno."

Sakura tak menanggapi, bahkan tak balik menatapnya, seolah kalimat barusan hanya angin yang bertiup tanpa jejak dan hilang begitu saja karena tertelan sunyi. Dengan tak acuh, ia menyelesaikan kegiatan beres-beresnya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kayu besar dengan ukiran bunga melingkar itu akan selalu berderit jika terbuka. Termasuk saat Yuuhi Kurenai, seorang pengajar mata kuliah _ansambel_ di sebuah intitut seni di Tokyo, tengah menerangkan mengenai pagelaran yang akan diadakan di Konoha Hall yang mereka tempati sekarang. Kurenai, yang juga merangkap sebagai penanggung jawab atas acara tersebut, sedang berdiri tegap di panggung untuk menginstruksikan kepada seluruh peserta yang hadir tentang hal apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan. Dengan mengusung tema 'Epic Simphony', pagelaran ini digadang-gadang akan menjadi pertunjukan seni terbaik dan terbesar tahun ini. Untuk itu, pihak Le Conservatoire de Paris, sebagai pencetus dan pelaksana, mengumpulkan ratusan murid berprestasi dari seluruh akademi musik dan tari yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang untuk turut berpartisipasi. Tak ketinggalan dengan Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian, karena dialah yang membuat pintu itu berderit hebat dan menggema ke seluruh penjuru teater saat semua orang sedang khusyuk mendengarkan Kurenai.

Seorang pemuda pirang berwajah ramah langsung menyambutnya ketika gadis itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Mereka tampak berbincang sedikit, bersalaman sebentar, dan Si kuning cerewet itu sekilas melirik ke arah Sasuke dan sempat bertemu pandang dengannya. Sasuke kontan membuang muka, pura-pura memusatkan perhatian pada objek di depan sana, tak ingin ketahuan sedang mengamati gerak-gerik dua orang tersebut. Memalukan.

Cukup lama ia larut dalam penjelasan Kurenai, sampai sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat ia menoleh. Uzumaki Naruto memamerkan cengirannya yang supel, kemudian duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Dia yang akan mewakili kelompok _violinist_ untuk tampil solo." Tanpa diminta, Naruto berceloteh sendiri, seolah tahu bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu akan penasaran dengan apa yang ia bicarakan barusan bersama Sakura.

Sasuke melipat tangan di dada. "Wajar. Dia pemain biola terkenal sejak kecil," ujarnya tak peduli.

"Dia vakum sangat lama. Sepuluh tahun lebih—bayangkan. Tak bisakah dia memberikan kesempatan untuk amatiran sepertiku?" Senyuman Naruto semakin lebar. "Kalau tak ada dia, mungkin kau yang akan terpilih, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kau sekap dia di kamarmu daripada hanya terus memperhatikannya diam-diam seperti orang bodoh?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam, dan yang ia dapati hanyalah kerlingan Naruto, tanda usilnya semakin menjadi. "Kau mau kukenalkan padanya?"

"Aku tak tertarik dengan perempuan aneh seperti dia." Ia mendecakkan lidah. "Lagipula sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

Alis kanan pemuda bernetra biru cerah itu terangkat tinggi. Ia menahan tawa diikuti oleh gelengan kepalanya yang menyebalkan. " _No comment_." Ia mengangkat bahu, sebelum kembali buka suara. "Tapi aku serius. Kau tidak ingin tampil solo? Dia akan mengundurkan diri jika kau maju. Dia agak sibuk. Kalau mau, partiturnya akan diserahkan kepadamu agar kau bisa berlatih secepat mungkin."

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke pasti. Dirinya memang tak berniat untuk menjadi terkenal dan terekspos. Ia menggeluti musik karena mencintai bidang ini, bukan untuk bersaing apalagi berkompetisi untuk memperebutkan tempat utama. Tak bisa dibayangkan jika ia akan tampil sendirian dibawah sorot lampu dan disaksikan baik-baik oleh ribuan pasang mata. Ia lebih memilih bergabung dengan _orchestra_ dan bermain dengan tenang.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Jangan-jangan kau bermain violin hanya karena mendengar album Sakura agar sama seperti dia?" Disenggolnya pinggang Sasuke.

"Kami keluarga Uchiha sudah dibiasakan bermain musik sedari kecil asal kau tahu." Pemuda berambut gelap itu mendesah malas. Ekspresi dongkol begitu nyata terpancar dari wajah juteknya dan Naruto langsung paham bahwa itu adalah isyarat baginya untuk segera diam. Jika tidak, kepala kuningnya mungkin akan segera ditusuk dengan penggesek biola.

Pemuda hyperaktif itu meringis. "Ya sudah. Akan kuberi tahu dia." Selesai berkata demikian, Naruto melesat meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri, kembali menyapa Sakura, terlihat merundingkan sesuatu yang serius, lalu pergi ke luar aula karena mendengar instruksi Kurenai yang memerintahkan bagi semua peserta pemegang alat musik selain biola untuk segera memisahkan diri. Hari ini memanglah jadwal bagi para _violinist_ untuk latihan. Dan sebagai pembuka, dipanggillah alien nyentrik berwarna _pink_ yang masih sibuk mengulum lolipopnya dengan santai di kursi belakang.

"Haruno- _san_? Sudah siap?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, membuang permennya ke dalam kantung plastik, bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan pelan ke depan sambil mengecup sejenak cincin di jari manisnya yang bertahtakan batu merah menyala. Ritual yang absurd. Ia selalu mencium benda itu sebelum melakukan aktifitas yang penting seolah memperlakukannya bak jimat ajaib yang bisa memberikan kekuatan super padanya. Benar-benar sinting.

Sesampainya gadis itu di tepi _stage_ , Sasuke sontak mengernyit ketika melihat Sakura melepaskan mantelnya, hingga menampakkan pakaian berwarna hitam seperti yang biasa dikenakan oleh para penari. Dipinggangnya ia lingkarkan sebuah selendang panjang bercorak putih kemerahan yang menjuntai indah di tubuhnya. Ia kemudian berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah panggung. Saat musik pengiring terdengar, Sakura mulai memainkan biolanya dan bergerak lembut sesuai irama.

Sasuke terpaku. Baru kali ini ia menyaksikan secara _live_ gadis itu menggesek alat musiknya dengan begitu indah. Ia menari. Ya, ia benar-benar menari. Tungkai, lengan, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergerak anggun dan penuh emosi. Wajar saja mereka menunjuknya sebagai salah satu penampil solo. Ia _dancing violinist_ paling menawan yang pernah Sasuke saksikan. Dan lagu ini... pemuda itu betul-betul mengenali lagu ini _…._ _Before I leave this world_. Salah satu musik instrumental yang berada dalam album Sakura yang paling ia sukai ketika kecil. Nuansa sedih, suram, dan gelap sangat kental dalam setiap not-notnya yang kelam. Seolah ada air mata di dalam sana. Sasuke memutuskan memejamkan mata, menikmati seluruh nada itu dengan khikmat. Sampai akhirnya gemuruh tepuk tangan menyadarkannya, mendesak ia membuka mata, dan mendapati gadis itu memandangnya dengan sorot tak terbaca.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Cikal bakal ANBU ialah Akatsuki, sebuah komisi luar biasa Jepang untuk memberantas pro-revolusi yang awalnya dibentuk sebagai reaksi atas gerakan separatis dan pemberontakan di Jepang. Beberapa dekade kemudian, atas merebaknya invasi dan gejolak politik akibat gagalnya kinerja Akatsuki, yang menyebabkan stabilitas keamanan negara terancam, membuat Senju Tobirama, salah satu anggota majelis tinggi— _Sangi In_ , mendesak pemerintah untuk segera membentuk organisasi rahasia dan pasukan elit baru demi melakukan berbagai operasi khusus, yang kemudian dikenal dengan sebutan ANBU.

Mereka adalah satu-satunya lembaga di Jepang yang memiliki _License to Kill_ , yaitu memiliki wewenang untuk membunuh tanpa terkena sanksi hukum, sehingga pemilihan anggotanya—dimana tak ada yang tahu pasti cara mereka merekrut seorang agen karena bersifat tertutup dan rahasia—sangat diperketat. Saat ini, mereka ditugaskan untuk menyokong operasi besar dan berbahaya yang dilakukan oleh Badan Keamanan Federal Jepang dan lembaga penegak hukum lainnya.

Dan sebagai orang yang sekarang membawahi organisasi tersebut, sangatlah wajar jika pertemuan ini dianggap Shimura Danzo sebagai tudingan yang tak langsung diarahkan kepadanya.

"Kalian menuduh ANBU—menuduhku terlibat dalam penembakan Terumi Mei hanya karena menemukan jasad Kabuto?" Suara baritonnya melesat datar. "Kabuto adalah mantan anggota ANBU dan sekarang dia bergerak secara independen. Tak ada hubungannya dengan kami. Bisa saja dia disewa oleh salah satu pihak oposisi Terumi Mei."

"Tak ada yang menuduh anda, Shimura- _san_." Kakashi menghela napas. "Dan... ya, kemungkinan dia disewa oleh _stakeholder_ yang tak suka dengan Terumi- _san_ masih terbuka lebar dan kami masih terus menyelidikinya."

Danzo bersidekap dengan dahi berkerut hebat. "Jadi ada dua kasus di sini, benar?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Pria berambut _silver_ itu menyalakan proyektor dan menekan-nekan _keyboard_ laptopnya. Terpampang beberapa gambar di layar putih tersebut.

"Tim telah menyisir TKP dalam radius dua kilometer dan tak menemukan hal yang bisa mengarahkan kita pada petunjuk. Tempat itu bersih. Tak ada bekas peluru meleset. Yang kita punya cuma ini." Ia meletakkan proyektil peluru yang berada dalam klip plastik transparan tepat ke atas meja. "Berdasarkan hasil otopsi jasad khususnya pada kondisi lukanya, kita bisa memperkirakan kecepatan peluru, jarak tembakan, dan yang lainnya. Kesimpulannya, peluru dibidik dengan sangat akurat dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Pekerjaannya juga tak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali. Pelakunya sudah tentu orang yang sangat terlatih."

"Mungkin mantan _sniper_ dari kesatuan Amerika. Anggota mereka banyak yang membelot kudengar." Danzo berkata malas. Ada nada tak peduli dalam suaranya. Baru saja tiba dari luar negeri, belum beristirahat, dan harus direcoki dengan kasus rumit seperti ini membuat tekanan darahnya sedikit naik.

"Yang jelas dia telah menyelamatkan salah satu orang pemerintahan. Apa kita akan mentraktirnya minum bir?" Maito guy mencoba bergurau namun tak ada yang tertawa. Semua memasang tampang kusut, terutama Kakashi yang sedari tadi didapuk menjadi pembicara utama.

"Orang ini tak tampak seperti orang yang berniat menyelamatkan seseorang. Dia yang harusnya lebih kita waspadai. Bisa saja dia datang ke rumahmu dan langsung menembak isi kepalamu."

"Motif?" Hiruzen menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang bertaut. "Jadi motif pelaku pembunuhan Kabuto apa?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. "Motifnya..." Ia menarik napas panjang, lesu. "...belum diketahui." Pria itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari. "Tapi kemungkinan besar pelakunya mengincar ANBU." Ia melirik Danzou yang terlihat agak gusar saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Atas dasar apa kau menarik asumsi seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan mata berkilat.

"Dua anggota ANBU terluka tembak ketika menjalankan tugas dua hari yang lalu." Semua orang bungkam, masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi selanjutnya. "Dua kasus yang semuanya saling berhubungan. Apa itu tak mencurigakan?"

Tatapan Danzou semakin nyalang. "Kau yakin itu pelaku yang sama? Jangan sembarangan, Kakashi. Memangnya kau sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan?"

Kakashi kembali menghela napas. "Mungkin _…._ " Ia membolak-balikkan pulpen dengan jemarinya. "Dari jarak sejauh itu, dia bisa membunuh orang dalam satu tembakan saja. Tak ada bekas peluru di manapun kecuali di tengkorak korban. Caranya pun persis seperti seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Kakashi berdehem _._ " _Codename_ Delta. Anggota Red Dawn."

"Red Dawn?"

Semua saling pandang tak mengerti sedangkan Danzo terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari menahan tawa sinis. Kakashi tahu ini mulai terdengar konyol, tapi ia mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan itu semua.

"Ya. Sebuah jaringan teroris bawah tanah. Sebelas tahun lalu mereka berhasil digempur habis-habisan dalam operasi gabungan pasukan elit Amerika dan Inggris. Tak ada yang tersisa dari mereka. Tapi entah kenapa aku yakin itu dia."

Hiruzen tak merespon apa-apa. Namun dahinya yang berlipat menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Sedangkan Danzo mengangkat bahu, meremehkan.

"Yang lebih ku khawatirkan adalah tujuannya ke mari." Kakashi melanjutkan seraya menatap nanar bayangan yang terpantul dari layar proyektor. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah yang kau katakan itu sudah terbukti benar?" Danzo mengusap wajahnya frustrasi.

Kakashi menoleh. "Dari senjata, peluru, dan—"

"Kau pikir itu cukup?" sela Danzo dingin. "Kau pikir kau bisa sembarangan membuat kesimpulan sendiri berdasarkan perkiraanmu?"

Raut wajah Kakashi berubah keruh. "Kita tak bisa mengangap enteng hal ini. Mereka berbahaya. Pembajakan pesawat, meretas dan merampok jaringan perusahaan raksasa IMS, meretas jaringan militer beberapa negara, pembunuhan keji atas puluhan orang di kota Prague, Pemboman di Boston. Belum lagi dengan kasus-kasus besar yang ditutup-tutupi oleh pihak barat sana."

"Karena diduga ada segelintir agen mereka yang terlibat. Untuk itu mereka tidak mempublikasikannya!" Intonasi bicara Danzo semakin meninggi.

"Makanya—"

"Kesimpulannya, teroris Red Dawn bernama Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, atau apapun namanya itu tak ada hubungannya dengan pihak kita." Danzo kembali memotong. Urat-urat di pelipisnya tampak sedikit menonjol. Matanya memancarkan amarah dan Kakashi memilih diam. Tak ada gunanya untuk mempertahankan pendapat jika ujung-ujungnya bertengkar dengan seniornya di kantor ini.

"Selama ini mereka tak pernah beraksi di negara kita. Jadi jangan mengada-adakan sesuatu yang tak ada, Kakashi." Danzo bangkit dan bersiap pergi. "Kita harus fokus pada tugas kita sekarang. Bukan mengurusi dongeng tentang kelompok penjahat yang sudah punah. Akan kukumpulkan beberapa agen ANBU terbaik untuk membantu misi. Agar kau bisa istirahat malam dengan cepat dan tidak berdelusi soal Delta lagi."

Pria itu melenggang ke luar ruangan, namun ia berhenti di batas pintu, memalingkan kepala ke arah Kakashi, dan memandangnya dengan galak. "Tetap rahasiakan ini. Jangan sampai timbul spekulasi-spekulasi liar hanya karena sikap paranoid dan fanatikmu yang berlebihan tentang teroris."

Kakashi ikut berdiri, balik memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Dan tak ada salahnya anda berhati-hati, Shimura- _san_. Belum ada bukti bahwa _mereka_ yang melakukan, tapi tak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa dugaanku masih punya peluang untuk terbukti benar. Mungkin saja anda salah satu yang diincar."

Danzo mendengus tak suka, lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa berbalik lagi ke belakang. Mengabaikan sepasang mata Kakashi yang terus mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Royal Japan Hotel, 07.20 pm.**

[ _All units stand by._ ]

" _Roger_."

Sasuke mengeratkan ikatan dasinya ke leher, merapikan setelan hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu mengecek sebuah perangkat berukuran mini yang tertempel di telinga dan kerah jasnya, memastikan alat komunikasinya telah terpasang dengan baik.

Ia turun dari mobil sedannya, diikuti seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang langsung menggandeng tangannya dengan akrab. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu, melewati proses keamanan yang ketat, dan memasuki lobi hotel dengan santai, bersikap biasa layaknya undangan lainnya. Di ujung sana, Neji dan Tenten berdiri membaur dengan para tamu. Di lain tempat, ia sempat melihat Shikamaru bersama Temari. Sementara Gaara dan Sai yang memang datang seorang diri, ikut berkumpul dengan para pengusaha. Mengingat latar belakang keduanya yang memang berasal dari kalangan pebisnis.

Malam ini merupakan malam diselenggarakannya acara amal tahunan, dimana akan dihadiri oleh sekitar seribu undangan yang terdiri dari orang-orang penting dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Shino dan Kiba yang absen karena cedera dalam misi tempo hari, membuat beberapa anggota ANBU ikut diterjunkan langsung ke lapangan dan bekerja sama dengan petugas dari kepolisian Tokyo.

" _Champagne_? _Wine_?" tawar Sasuke pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Hinata menggeleng. Iris violetnya mengarah ke seluruh ruangan. "Kurasa ini berlebihan. Tahun lalu polisi yang diturunkan tak sebanyak ini."

Sasuke diam saja, menyesap anggur putihnya pelan-pelan. Tentu saja penjagaan diperketat, beberapa agen diturunkan, dan jumlah keamanan digandakan dua kali lipat. Tak ada yang menjamin bahwa penembak brengsek itu akan mengacau lagi di acara sebesar ini. Ia mendecih samar. Teringat kegagalan mereka dalam menyelesaikan misi akibat intervensi penjahat yang entah bagaimana wujudnya. Rupanya kabar tentang _sniper_ misterius itu masih dirahasiakan oleh pihak mereka. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara para petinggi itu menutupinya, yang jelas telah beberapa kali Sasuke menyaksikan rapat tertutup itu diadakan secara diam-diam. Bahkan pertemuan terakhir dihadiri oleh Shimura Danzo dan Sarutobi Hiruzen, yang mana mengisyaratkan akan adanya hal luar biasa yang sedang terjadi. Sedahsyat itukah pengaruh penjahat itu? Ia mendengus.

[ _Eagle one, report in_.]

Suara rekannya kembali menyapa melalui _receiver_ di telinganya. " _Sector A clear,"_ sahut Sasuke seraya tetap asyik meneguk minumannya, mengurangi kecurigaan bahwa ia tengah berhubungan dengan seseorang di ujung sana.

[ _Good. Keep watching, Eagle one. I'm out_.]

Komunikasi diputus secara sepihak. Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengambil gelas anggur yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan, mencoba menikmati pesta, walau ia sesungguhnya lebih memilih mengintai dari atas gedung dibanding melebur bersama orang-orang ini.

Sementara itu, acara berjalan meriah dan lancar. Semua baik-baik saja, tak ada yang mencurigakan, sampai sosok gadis itu datang dan muncul di kala para hadirin sibuk menikmati pidato dari ketua partai Nasional Jepang yang berdiri di atas mimbar.

Obsidian Sasuke seketika melebar saat tak sengaja memandangnya. Haruno Sakura tampil dengan gaun _lace_ hitam berpotongan panjang yang belahan roknya tersingkap hingga ke pertengahan paha. Rambut pinknya digelung dengan hiasan bunga hitam di sisi kiri. Gadis itu berjalan anggun, namun Sasuke tahu ia berusaha menyelip di antara para tamu lainnya, seolah tak ingin kehadirannya disadari oleh banyak orang. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk ke tempat dengan pengawalan seketat ini, namun satu yang pasti, Sakura tak ada dalam daftar tamu maupun daftar pengisi acara—kalau-kalau ia memang diundang untuk bermain musik. Ia sudah mengeceknya sendiri dan jika tercantum nama Haruno Sakura, pasti ia sudah melihatnya sedari tadi.

Netra kelamnya memicing ketika punggung yang ia amati itu menghilang di balik kerumunan. "Hyuuga- _san_ , aku ke toilet," pamitnya singkat.

"Ya, Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke melenggang menuju arah kemana gadis itu pergi. Langkahnya tak terburu-buru, berusaha wajar, dan hati-hati. Tak berselang lama, ia tiba di suatu lorong sepi dan langsung menyusurinya hingga sesampainya di ujung, ia disambut oleh sebuah pintu darurat. Tangannya terjulur, membuka daun pintu itu perlahan. Ia berdiam diri sesaat, berusaha mendengar derap kaki di anak tangga yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Dahinya mengernyit, masih tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sakura di tempat ini. Apapun alasannya, kehadiran gadis itu sangat mencurigakan dan ia tak punya opsi lain kecuali menyelidikinya.

Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian membuntuti Sakura. Persis seperti dugaannya, Sakura menuju atap. Ia berdiri tepat di pinggir pembatas gedung, sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri di balik tembok, menimbang apakah harus melapor pada rekan-rekannya atau tidak. Tetapi ketika ia masih berpikir, justru suara Sakura lah yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau ada di sana."

'Sial.'

Sasuke terpaksa keluar, mendekati dan langsung berhadapan dengan gadis yang telah berbalik sembari tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Mata Sasuke menyipit tajam.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke mendengus kasar menerima jawaban Sakura. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, sedang apa kau di tempat ini?" Suaranya dingin dan gelap. "Dan jatuhkan senjata yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu."

Sakura dengan tenangnya, mengangkat pisau berkilat tersebut, lalu memutar-mutarnya dengan lihai. "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia berkata pelan, "Baiklah." Sudah cukup toleran ia menanyakan gadis itu secara baik-baik tanpa menggunakan kekerasan. Sasuke menyentuh alat komunikasinya dan mulai berbicara. " _Eagle one reporting to all units_. _Code black in_ _sector_ A."

Setelah melaporkan statusnya, Sasuke kemudian mengambil pistol dari balik jas dan menodongkannya pada Sakura. "Jangan pikir kalau aku mengenalmu, aku tak akan segan-segan padamu. Jatuhkan senjatamu, berbalik, dan angkat tanganmu ke atas," perintahnya tegas.

Wajah Sakura berubah datar. Ia membuang pisaunya ke sembarang arah, memalingkan badan, dan bersamaan dengan langkah Sasuke yang mendekatinya, ia langsung menggores punggung tangan Sasuke dengan kuku palsunya yang runcing, hingga senjata api dalam genggaman pemuda itu terlempar ke lantai.

Tak ingin membiarkan lawannya punya waktu untuk bereaksi, Sakura melayangkan beberapa tendangan memutar ke arah Sasuke namun reflek ditangkis oleh pemuda itu meski pijakannya terhempas ke belakang. Rasa nyeri akibat luka gores dan tendangan kuat yang sempat mengenai dadanya membuatnya meringis kecil. Siapapun gadis ini, ia punya _basic_ bela diri yang sangat mumpuni. Gerakannya gesit dan tangkas. Kalau saja ia tak cepat bergerak, mungkin Sakura akan mengancingnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke menepis debu di pakaiannya, melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada Sakura, dan menerjang kilat gadis itu, mengincar titik lemahnya sesegera mungkin. Ketika pukulan Sakura nyaris mengenai kepalanya, ia kontan menahan lengannya dan menghimpitnya ke tembok, menguncinya rapat-rapat. Bagaimanapun juga kekuatan pria lebih kuat dibanding seorang perempuan. Dan itu yang harus dimanfaatkan.

Sakura masih berusaha memberontak, namun ia tak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun. "Jangan melawan, Sakura. Tolong. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Sakura tampak tertegun sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali angkat bicara dengan ekspresinya yang tenang. "Bukan begitu cara menghadapi musuhmu." Tepat di saat gadis itu berucap, bibir Sasuke langsung diraup dan dikulum, hingga pemuda itu tercengang. Memperdayai kelengahan Sasuke, dengan langkas, Sakura memutar posisi mereka, memutar lengan Sasuke ke belakang, mengancing pergerakannya, dan memborgol kedua tangan pemuda itu pada tangkai besi di sampingnya, lantas mengacungkan sebuah senjata api ke kepalanya.

Rahang Uchiha itu mengatup rapat. Mengutuk kebodohannya. Ia kaget tentu saja ketika Sakura menciumnya dengan kasar. Tapi ia tak menduga, kelalaiannya yang hanya terjadi sepersekian detik itu akan dengan licik dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan.

"Apa maumu, Haruno?!"

Sakura menurunkan pistol itu ke leher Sasuke tanpa menjawab.

Senyap. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut. Sasuke menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu padanya, sementara Sakura masih setia menempelkan moncong senjata itu ke kulit Sasuke. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, suara Gaara akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka, sekaligus menciptakan kelegaan di hati pemuda itu.

"Cukup, Nona. Jatuhkan senjatamu sekarang juga."

Sakura melirik dari ujung mata tanpa berbalik ke belakang. Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru telah mengepungnya dan ia pasti sadar bahwa ia tak memiliki celah lagi untuk lari. Bibirnya tersungging tipis, yang mana membuat Sasuke sekali lagi bingung dengan tingkahnya. Masih dalam keganjilan luar biasa, telunjuk dan jari tengah Sakura diletakkan lembut di dahi pemuda itu.

"Jangan teledor seperti tadi, _Eagle one_. Maaf merenggut keperawanan bibirmu," bisiknya lirih.

Sakura kemudian memasukkan senjatanya di saku jas Sasuke, mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan Neji menahan tangannya.

Sedangkan Sai menghampiri Sasuke untuk melepaskannya. "Kenapa kau berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini?" tanyanya seraya menahan tawa.

Pemuda itu mengabaikan Sai dan malah berdiri di depan Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita bawa dulu dia ke—"

Sasuke memberi kode bagi Shikamaru agar membiarkan dia berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Jawab aku," tanyanya lagi. "Kau siapa?"

Sakura mendesah malas, menoleh ke Neji untuk melepaskan tangannya, lalu mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam lipatan tersembunyi di gaunnya. Sebuah tanda pengenal dengan warna keemasan berlambang singa bermahkota dan kuda bertanduk ia tunjukkan ke hadapan mereka semua.

" _Agent_ S, MI6."

Kelima pemuda itu membeliak tak percaya.

"Kau agen dari badan intelijen Inggris?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Before i leave this world – Ivan torrent

Anggap aja Sakura itu dancing violinist itu macam Lindsey stirling gitu lah :D

Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca, mau follow, nge-fav, apalagi yang ngereview. Saya seneng bgt kalau kalian suka cerita kayak gini *kirimkecuphangat. Mind to review?

 _._


End file.
